dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne (DC Cinematic Universe)
Bruce Wayne is CEO of Wayne Industries by day and Batman by night. Biography Early Life To be added... The Batman To be added... Powers and Abilities *'Indomitable Will': He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "force of will". *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. *'Expert Inquisitor': Batman is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of human potential. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presented Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Batman's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength': He can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed over 1000lbs, bent steel metal bars with his hands. Batman even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as Deathstroke comments that Batman "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000Ibs. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Batman's reflexes are practically superhuman. **'Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. **''Peak Human Endurance': His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. **'Peak Human Agility': His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. *'Expert Acrobat': Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. *'Master Martial Artist': Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. *'Weapon Master': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. *'Master of Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Expert Marksman': Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. *'Genius Intellect': (Batman's IQ is possibly well over 200) Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. **'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. **'Master Detective': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. **'Multi-Lingual': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. **'Master Strategist': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. **'Escapologist': He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. **'Crack Pilot': Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. **'Expert Tracker': Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). **'Master of Disguise': Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey,Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. **'Expert Mechanic and Driver': Batman is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. **'Business Management': Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Weaknesses To be added... Paraphernalia Equipment *'Batsuit': The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. *'Utility Belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car in a few appearances on Justice League, and a command for teleportation. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpics. The belt has also its own automatic security systems. *'Batrope' *'Cryptographic Sequencer': The gadget Batman uses to bypass security consoles, track signals and listen in on radio broadcasts. *'Detective Mode': The device Batman uses to highlights usable object and scenery. Grates, vents, and vantage points will glow orange while breakable walls will glow blue. *'Grapnel Gun': A device used by Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Red Robin more a mode of transportation, getting the Dark Knight and his sidekicks to any high up ground. *'Line Launcher': A device used by Batman and Nightwing to get across large gaps or distances that can't be normally traversed. It is an alternative to the grapple gun. It can only be used to traverse horizontally, not up or down. *'Batclaw': A device Batman uses to pull off vent coverings on out-of-reach walls and clear objects out of his way that he can't reach normally. Transportation *'Batmobile' *'Batplane' *'Batboat' *'Batcycle' *'Batglider' Weapons *'Batarang': (Several Different Types), small, non-lethal explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. He is also known to have a Grapnel Gun, a Line Launcher, a Batclaw, and disruptor for firearms, mines, and Freeze technology. Relationships To be added... Behind the Scenes To be added Appearances/Actors * DC Cinematic Universe(1 film) **''The Batman'' (First appearance) - Wes Bentley * DC Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Batman: Red Hoods"(First appearance) - Arley R. Swaby *" Batman : Dark Knight Rises (appearance) - Arley R. Swaby *"Batman Vs. Catwoman : Dawn Of Evolution " (appears, Uncredited) - Arley R. Swaby Sr. *" Injustice : Runs Knight (film)" (appearance) - Arley R. Swaby * Untitled Deathstroke Reboot (film)(uncredited, cameo) - Nolberto Swaby * Batman Rebooted - Oliver Yates Trivia ''To be added...' ' Category:DC Cinematic Universe (Red Average) Category:DC Cinematic Universe: Characters Category:DC Cinematic Universe: Batman Category:DC Cinematic Universe: Batman Characters